


Avatar

by an_romanoff



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, total desperation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам <a href="http://gi.readmanga.ru/auto/09/07/22/Kanshikan__Tsunemori_Akane_05_16_Mangaholic_.png">этого фрейма</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar

Гиноза с детства собирал монеты. У него была небольшая коллекция, а по меркам бывалых нумизматов, которых он впоследствии встречал в сети, - и вовсе ничтожная, но Гиноза в юности мог часами сидеть с альбомом и рассматривать свои экземпляры, так, словно ничего вокруг не существовало. По большому счету все его монеты были японскими, в нынешнее время трудно было найти иностранную валюту, если нет знакомых в министерстве экономики, и у Гинозы тогда таких не было, зато была жемчужина его коллекции, доставшаяся ему от отца на пятый день рождения. Юбилейный американский цент попал к Масаоке через третьи руки во времена "до-Сивиллы", и Гиноза - тогда еще просто Нобутика - целую неделю не выпускал монету из рук, то подкидывая, то взвешивая на пальце, то разглядывая надписи и шероховатости. Начитанный Масаока долго рассказывал ему про человека, изображенного на монете, старого президента старой страны, и еще что-то про свободу и равноправие, а Нобутика пропускал половину мимо ушей, любуясь идеальным равновесием.

Когда ввели в обращение систему Сивилла, Масаока говорить про свободу перестал.

Точнее, Гиноза его больше не слушал. Отказавшись от отца и его имени, было бы глупым продолжать слушать рассказы латентного преступника о том, как несовершенно их общество. Отгородившись от мира очками с фальшивыми стеклами, было бы странным продолжать смотреть на мир так же, как раньше. Единственное, что осталось в его жизни от прошлых привычек - детская коллекция и старый сетевой виртуал с американским президентом и надписью "Свобода" на одной из сторон. 

Гиноза все еще был свободен. 

Так, во всяком случае, считала Сивилла.

"Да что ты знаешь о свободе, Гино!" - шутливо качал головой Когами, когда в первый раз увидел его аватар. В Бюро поступили сведения, что в одном из клубов будет проходить несанкционированная акция против Сивиллы, и нескольких курсантов внедрили туда под видом виртуалов - для тренировки. Сам Когами красовался в образе какого-то немецкого философа (Гиноза почему-то был уверен, что именно немецкого, но намеренно не уточнял) и был готов хоть сейчас прочитать лекцию о роли свободы в истории развития общества и Гинозе, и всем собравшимся, но благоразумно этого не делал, зная, как его друг относится к всяческого рода свободомыслию. 

К свободомыслию, впрочем, Гиноза никак не относился.

Он вообще предпочитал об этом не думать, предоставляя это право системе Сивилла. 

Он не думал об этом, когда нашли тело Сасаямы. 

Когда Когами разжаловали в исполнители. 

Когда Кагари пропал без вести. 

Когда его отец подорвался на гранате - вместо него - а Когами сбежал, выследив свою добычу.

Когда же Гиноза, наконец, задумался, система Сивилла уже не считала его полноценным членом общества. 

Свою монетку Нобутика положил к отцу в гроб перед тем, как дать распоряжение начинать похороны.

В конце концов, латентным преступникам не позволялось владеть аватарами.


End file.
